Guangling
The Battle of Guangling, or the Incident at Guangling was an engagement between Cao Pi of Wei and Xu Sheng of Wu. Prior to the meeting of both forces, Xu Sheng had created multiple fake towers and bound his ships together. This tricked Cao Pi into believing that a fierce defense was waiting for him, resulting in the withdrawal of his forces before any conflict could be made. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The incident is known instead as a battle, and can only be unlocked in Wu's historical route if Gan Ning is saved at Yiling in Dynasty Warriors 8. In the battle, Cao Pi will start by ordering his troops to investigate Xu Sheng's fake garrisons, forcing the Wu forces to defend the locations before the Wei forces can figure out that the garrisons are fakes. As the troops fight in the front lines, Ding Feng will travel through the northern path in order to succeed. If Ding Feng's attack is successful, and the defense holds up, Ding Feng will be able to startle the Wei forces. After the defeat of the assault units, Pang De and Zhang He will begin their advance. Once Pang De is defeated, Zhang Liao will open the central garrison's gates and will rush out to meet the Wu forces, and will be killed by Ding Feng. Later, Shu reinforcements led by Zhang Bao will appear to aid Wu, and the Shu forces will be able to take and use Wei's pyrocannons. Defeating Cao Pi will end the stage. In Wei's version of the stage Cao Pi will begin suspecting the garrisons, and will order that the central area be secured. Once the center is in control, he will realize that the garrisons are fake, and will order a charge on Xu Sheng. Ding Feng will abort his sneak attack, and will rush to defend Xu Sheng. Defeating Ding Feng will cause Shu reinforcements to appear and charge at Cao Pi. Defeating Xu Sheng will end the stage. The area is reused as the "Battle of Mt. Tielong" in Jin's story. In the stage, Guo Huai will be isolated from the rest of the Wei troops, and must be rescued. Sima Zhao orders the Wei forces to immediately rescue the stranded general. Once the Wei forces jump down a ridge, Guan Suo immediately engages them. Meanwhile, Hu Zun is defeated by Xiahou Ba, who will immediately leave the battlefield. Once the Wei forces begin approaching Guo Huai, Ma Dai launches an ambush to keep them from interfering further, while Chen Tai is forced to lose his attention on Yueying's rams, and will leave to support the Wei main unit. Due to Chen Tai's absence, the rams break through the gates to Guo Huai's camp, and Guo Huai will be injured. Following this, Xingcai will send out wooden oxen and flying horses to the southwestern garrison. Though the Wei army tails the supply units, Zhang Yi appears to stall them, and Liao Hua launches a fire attack on the Wei forces. As the Wei forces continue their march, Xiahou Ba appears from the rear, and convinces Guo Huai to open the rear gate. Once the rear is open, Xiahou Ba attacks Guo Huai, injuring him further. Once Guo Huai is rescued, Jiang Wei will appear with the Qiang tribe, and must be defeated. After the stage, Guo Huai will die from the injuries he sustained. If the star requirements are followed, then a portion of the Wei forces will instead move east to support Hu Zun from Xiahou Ba's attack, and the Wei forces will notice the general fleeing with Wei uniforms. After that, the Wei forces are able to destroy the wooden oxen and flying horses before they can reach the southwestern garrison, disrupting Liao Hua's plan. Later as the Wei forces move to Guo Huai's rear, they spot Xiahou Ba with soldiers disguised as men from Wei, and defeat him. If these steps are taken, then Guo Huai will not be injured at all, and he will survive to fight in future battles. Depending on scenario, if Xiahou Ba's defection is prevented, Li Jian will instead take the young general's role in the battle, and if none of the gates of Hefei Castle were breached, Zhuge Dan will appear to help destroy the supply units. In Shu's side of the battle, Jiang Wei will already be in the area, and he will order that Guo Huai be used as a lure to get Sima Zhao out. He first orders Hu Zun's defeat, and doing so will cause Xiahou Ba to withdraw. After Xiahou Ba's withdrawal, Jiang Wei will order that Zhuge Dan and various Wei commanders be lured to the southwestern garrison in order for the fire attack to work. After the fire attack, Xiahou Ba will appear to get Guo Huai to open the garrison. When Guo Huai is defeated, Sima Zhao will begin tailing the player's character. Defeating Sima Zhao and Guo Huai will end the stage. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Red Hare is lost in the area, and Guan Yinping, Xingcai and Bao Sanniang search the area in the hopes of finding it. Initially, the trio are attacked by unknown forces, and they are soon informed of strange animals. The first set of animals they find turn out to be pandas, and Daqiao and Xiaoqiao appear, mistaking the Shu forces for kidnappers. Once they are defeated, Xiaoqiao reports another group animals nearby. The second group of animals turn out to be tigers belonging to Sun Quan, Sun Ce and Zhou Tai. After defeating the three, Sun Quan will report of a large animal to the west. The third group of animals is revealed to be elephants, bringing out Zhurong and Meng Huo to attack the Shu forces. After their defeat, the couple report the horse to be at a nearby garrison, which is also being used by both Zhu Ran and Lu Xun for their training. After the two are defeated, Lu Lingqi appears, and takes the horse. Defeating Lu Lingqi before she can escape will allow Guan Yinping to take back Red Hare. If all the officers of the previous four groups are defeated, then a messenger will inform the Shu forces that a poacher has been spotted. Once the poacher is approached, it is revealed to be Zhuangzi, who is hoping to take the animals away to keep them from being used in battles. For the DLC stage Rivals United, Lu Xun and Zhu Ran fight off the Shanyue tribes attacking the peasants. After that, the Wu forces break into You Tu and Fei Zhan's hideout and defeat them; But the battle is not over yet as Wei forces arrive to take advantage of the situation. Zhu Ran is surrounded by a regiment of Wei offciers while reinforcements led by Yu Jin and Pang De attempt to capture the Wu main camp. While Zhu Ran earns Lu Xun's respect, Zhenji's company tries to advance through the south and center. Zhu Ran must head south and prepare a fire attack to slow the enemy advance. Zhang Liao attempts to stall him but is defeated and the fire derails the Wei advantage. Defeating Xiahou Dun will end the stage. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 4, this is the second stage in the story mode, where after the Tokugawa forces retreat from Lu Bu, they come across Guangling, merged with Shigisan castle from Japan and a large Wu battalion in the east. Descending the cliffs, they find strange weapons imbued with godly power and manage to defeat the likes of Lu Xun and Zhu Ran. Once the eastern batallion is defeated, Sun Quan leads reinforcements and ambush units from the west, which the Tokugawa break through and get to the mountain garrison. After the battle, sensing that the strangers aren't hostile, they both agree to co-operate with each other until they figure out what had happened to their original worlds. It also re-appears later in the story with a showdown against Odin. Lu Bu is seen rampaging against allied officers several times in the battle and must be beaten back and endured alongside the enemy frontlines. With the assistance of Athena and Ares, the main camp is successfully defended. Upon Odin's arrival, he tells Lu Bu to fall back as he wants the deified officers to power up his ultimate weapon, Yggdrasil which prompts an irate Lu Bu to quickly turn on him. Chen Gong and the rest of Lu Bu's army at Shigisan castle follow suit which causes Odin to retreat. After Odin flees, the player just needs to defeat Loki to win the battle and have a major turning point against the Norse faction overall, with the 8th bracelet now in their posession. Historical Information In the years 222-225, Cao Pi launched a series of invasions across Wu, and the incident at Guangling was the last major interaction between the two forces during Cao Pi's reign. Knowing that the rivers of Guangling were much wider, Cao Pi decided to launch an attack to the area in the hopes of making a major gain in his campaigns. By 224, Cao Pi was impeded by multiple dummy walls, and turrets. Seeing this, Cao Pi ordered his fleet to set sail on the river, but Sun Quan responded by sending his own fleet to meet Wei's if they would try and destroy the "blockade". Although Cao Pi was meeting stiff resistance from the defenders' presence, his real concern was actually the harsh winter that they had. Feeling that they had no chance of victory as the weather had gone bad, and the "resistance" that was prepared, Cao Pi opted to retreat. When Sun Shao heard of this, he immediately ordered his subordinate, Gao Shuo, to attack Cao Pi. The unexpected attack nearly killed Cao Pi, and he lost his bonnet to the Wu forces. Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles Category:Battle stubs